


Kinktober Day 9

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, Mommy Kink, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: babygirl just needs some attention sometimes





	Kinktober Day 9

Alice smiled sleepily as she lounged between Benn and Robin, happily squished between them. Robin was reading one of her books and Benn was typing on his computer, his oh so sexy reading glasses on his nose. And she was very comfortable, curled up between them in one of Benn's button up shirts.

She shifted onto her side and looked up at Benn, resting her chin on his arm. He glanced down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, princess?"

She lightly pouted and rested her cheek on his arm, looking at the screen. "Bored."

He chuckled softly and Robin glanced up from her book. "Are we not paying enough attention to our princess?"

Alice nodded and pouted harder up at Benn, making him chuckle. He smiled and slid off his glasses, setting them and his laptop on the bedside table. Robin set her book on her bedside table and wrapped her arms around Alice's waist, kissing her cheek.

Alice smiled and wiggled closer against her, humming happily. Benn chuckled softly and laid down on his side to face them, rubbing Alice's arm. "Maybe we should give our baby girl some proper attention, Mommy?"

Robin glanced up from repeatedly kising Alice's cheek and neck and lightly smirked. "We should, Daddy."

Alice turned pink and smiled shyly, sinking back into Robin's hold. "Mhm, princess needs attention."

Benn chuckled softly and leaned down, resting his hand on her thigh as he kissed her. Robin smiled slightly and unbuttoned the shirt, kissing along her exposed shoulder as she guided the shirt open. Alice shifted slightly and bit her lip as Robin's warm fingers began teasing her nipples.

Benn slid his hands between her thighs and softly mumbled, "Lay back for daddy, babygirl."

Alice shifted slightly and licked her lips, laying back between them. She bit her lip as he slid his hand between her thighs, trailing his fingers along her panties. He lightly kissed her and nudged her legs apart, pressing his fingers against the damp spot.

Robin smiled and kissed around one nipple, breathing cool air across it. Alice shuddered and arched up slightly, leaning into Robin's mouth as she kitten-licked around her nipple. Benn kissed her cheek and smiled, sliding his fingers into her panties. "Oh, baby, you're so wet already."

Alice flushed and nodded slightly. "For you and Mommy."

Robin smiled and kissed her, holding her waist. "Oh, youre such a good baby girl. Daddy, how about we speed this up?"

Benn chuckled softly and slid his fingers out of Alice's wet pussy, lightly kissing her clit. "It is awfully late too."

Robin nodded and lightly kissed him, sitting up to tug off her clothes. Alice licked her lips as she relaxed in her spot, glancing between them as they undressed. She softly squeaked when Benn pulled her down the bed, wrapping her legs around his hips and moaning softly when he slid in.

Robin moved the pillows and straddled Alice's head, gently tugging the smaller woman's nipples. "Come please mommy, baby girl."

Alice grabbed Robin's thighs and licked up, moaning softly as she closed her eyes. Benn adjusted Alice's legs over his shoulders and slowly thrusted, watching her move with his hard thrusts. Alice moaned against Robin's cunt and continued licking, tightening her grip on her thighs.

Robin moaned softly and slowly rocked her hips, arching out when Alice slipped two fingers into her. "Oh, you're so good baby, keep going."

Benn lightly smirked and thrusted harder, making Alice moan against Robin's clit. Robin moaned louder as she came and pressed closer, rocking her hips slightly. Benn leaned over to kiss Robin and gently guiding her to lay down beside Alice, continuing to slowly thrust into Alice.

Alice licked her lips and took a deep breath, moaning softly when he thrusted harder, gripping her waist. She moaned and arched up, gripping his shoulders. He smirked and continued moving, letting her legs fall around his waist as he moved quickly.

She moaned louder and tightened her grip on his shoulders, curling her toes as she came. He kissed her and thrusted several times, his cock twitching as he came into her. He slowly thrusted and held her waist before slowly pulling away.

He laid beside her and Robin smiled, sweetly kissing Alice. Alice hummed happily and smiled against her, breaking the kiss to yawn widely. Benn chucked softly and turned off his lamp, laying down to tuck her close.

Robin smiled and turned off her lamp, adjusting the blanket to tuck herself against Alice's other side. "Sleep tight, princess."

Alice mumbled softly and shifted some, wrapping her lips around one of Robin's nipples to lazily suckle. Benn chuckled softly and relaxed, hugging her waist and kissing her temple. "Sweet dreams, babygirl."


End file.
